


Blue

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Edging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands in love, PWP, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smutastic, but there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loves edging and Hannibal goes along, to a certain point.   A little PWP, with a bit of plot thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



>   
>    
> 

The wet heat between them grew slowly and steadily with each languid push. The only sound coming from the room was the heavy breathing that accompanied each rock, each roll. Will’s mouth had fallen open, and all he could do was press it into Hannibal’s neck to keep himself from coming right then and there.

“Don’t…” Will gasped.

Hannibal stilled instantly.

“Do not move, not even an inch,” Will said into Hannibal’s neck.

“But…”

“No.”

A few seconds passed, and Will exhaled shakily. “Okay,” he stuttered.

Hannibal released the breath he had been holding, and rolled his hips deliciously slow – painfully slow – in a deep corkscrew pattern. Will squeezed his legs even tighter around Hannibal’s waist.

Will arched into Hannibal, his mouth seeking -- needing -- to be on Hannibal’s who obliged, tongue immediately placed inside Will’s mouth as the two stilled yet again. This time it was Hannibal who sought the cessation of movement. Mouths still connected, as his breathing was fast and short – trying to slow down his mind and body. 

Will pulled away slowly with a flirty grin as he looked at Hannibal’s face, eyes tightly closed. Hannibal opened them and returned the grin brightly, as he dipped down and bit Will’s earlobe gently, gripping his hair tightly with one hand. Will suddenly grabbed Hannibal’s shoulders and then rolled them both over, so Will was now on top. 

“No, wait. Please,” Hannibal whined.

The plop of Hannibal being released from inside Will was loud and obscene, and caused Will to laugh softly.

“Shh…” Will said.

“But.”

“Shhh…”

Will took Hannibal’s hands and pinned them to his side, as he undulated and pressed into Hannibal. Hannibal’s moan was all the confirmation Will needed that he should continue.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal said as he admired Will above him. “Simply beautiful.”

Will released Hannibal’s hands and brought his own up to cup his beloved’s face, biting his chin and that upper lip – that goddamn upper lip. After a few moments, Will stopped grinding into Hannibal, becoming lost instead in the deep, wet, slow kisses Hannibal was giving him with that gifted mouth whose sole purpose was clearly to drive him mad.

“Will,” Hannibal said panting, lips parting from Will’s.

“Hmmm?”

“Unless you’d like me to come right this second, we need to stop kissing at once.”

“Stop kissing?” Will said, kissing him some more. “That is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Will bit into Hannibal’s clavicle, sucking another claiming bite onto his skin. The feel of Will’s teeth against his skin was something that never stopped exciting Hannibal.

“How long are we going to keep postponing the delicious end?”

“Postpone? That sounds like this is a punishment. Do you feel punished?” Will purred.

“Not yet,” Hannibal whispered, “but it is getting there.”

The scent of sweat and sex permeated the room, as Will reached down and grabbed them both, stroking in tandem – each one feeling Will’s hand pressed between their bodies, pushing and pulling.

“God, this…I need,” Hannibal said, the words dripping out of him.

Will threw his head back, eyes closed, and licked his lips as he focused on the sensation he was causing both of them to feel.

“What do you need?” Will asked in return.

“You, always you. Forever.”

Will smiled and slid off Hannibal, so that he was prone on the bed. Hannibal sat up, and straddled Will, placing his hand on Will’s back and dragging it up and down slowly, he then climbed off the bed. Once on the floor, and on his knees, Hannibal reached and gently pulled Will down by the ankles, spreading his legs in the process. Settling in, Hannibal breathed in the familiar scent of Will, an earthy musky aroma that had quickly become an addiction. 

Tongue probing and sweeping, again and again until a breach occurred. Will’s curls clung damply against his forehead as he swore into the pillows, gripping the sheets, pulling the fitted right off the mattress. Will pressed down toward Hannibal, and Hannibal met Will with equal force and lust.

“Fuck!” Will muttered. “I…”

“What?” Hannibal asked pulling back, licking his lips and wiping his wet chin with the back of his hand. 

“Stop…or else I’ll finish,” he gasped grinding into the mattress. 

“Will…”

Will’s eyes were still closed, as he pressed into the mattress and rubbed his legs together. He enjoyed being in this prolonged trance-like state – the building, the waiting, the starting and stopping, but now it was getting too close. For Will, this state of mind, that only Hannibal could take him to, was as close to being high as he could imagine.

“Enough,” Hannibal growled. He leaned over and reached for the lube on the nightstand then crawled back onto the bed, pouring it over his hands as Will watched with hooded eyes. Hannibal’s gaze did not leave Will’s as he moved his drenched, slippery hands down, down, down and began to open himself for his beloved.

Will then raised an eyebrow, dipped down to kiss Hannibal once on the lips and then continued sliding down, down, down until he had the most perfect view of what Hannibal was doing. Will looked on fascinated, as Hannibal entered and stretched, one finger, two, then three – deeper and deeper still; Will’s breathing becoming quicker and quicker still. 

Hannibal reached out, smearing the copious amounts of lube from his hand down onto Will. Will closed his eyes and leaned into Hannibal’s tight grasp, rolling his hips again and again, and then he felt Hannibal’s hands grabbing him by the elbows and pulling him in. 

Hannibal’s raised his legs and rested them on Will’s shoulders, and Will bent down and entered easily – almost too easily – both men, eager and wanting, inhaling deeply as the endgame quickly approached. Hannibal’s head lolled back and forth, as he held his arms over head, savoring each and every thrust, backside lifting slightly off the mattress.

Will in turn began to shiver, all of the pleasure that had been coming and going all evening, was now ready to leap forward with every snap of his hips. Hannibal’s head hung off the mattress, blood rushing to it, adding another layer of sensation to luxuriously drown in; his fingers grazing the bedroom floor.

Reaching up, he shoved his index finger into Will’s mouth, who immediately sucked it in, and it was that one finger that ignited the end.

One final push and Will released all the tension, all the pleasure, all the love that he had been holding, deep within Hannibal. Seeing Will unravel and curse, was all it took for Hannibal who had been at the precipice the entire night. The coil snapped within, and Hannibal followed Will coming over both their chests.

Will collapsed on top of Hannibal, as Hannibal hung limply – shoulders, head and arms – off the side of the bed.

“Jesus,” Will muttered, trying to catch his breath, still clutching and clawing at Hannibal riding the after waves.

All Hannibal could manage was a weak, “Mmm-hmm.” 

After a minute or two, he was able to speak once again. 

“I am beginning to feel dizzy,” he said as he gingerly rubbed Will’s shoulder. “Help me up?”

“Yes, of course,” Will said, climbing off his husband and pulling him onto the bed.

Will then grabbed a tissue and wiped them both clean before he pulled the completely pliable man onto his chest. Soon they both fell asleep.

And so they slept, breaths, limbs, hearts, lives intertwined, inhaling in the fragrance of one another throughout the night and into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for [Devereauxs_Disease](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease) for her support and taking a look-see. 
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
